Retour au Bercail
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: OS. Personne ne connait le passé de Domino et même elle a préféré l'oublier. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge lié à un fanart de Domino dans un champs avec Shaymin sur le forum Roketto Dan no Sekai. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec.

* * *

 **Retour au Bercail**

 _« Dans le langage des fleurs, la tulipe symbolise l'amour et les sentiments dérivés. »_

Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres fines tandis qu'elle descendait du train. Une petite brise rendait l'atmosphère printanière agréable et le soleil brillait juste comme il le fallait. La jeune femme n'avait néanmoins pas reproduit l'erreur qu'elle avait commise lors de sa mission dans le désert, à Hoenn : elle avait bien pensé à fourrer un énorme tube de crème solaire dans son sac, ne tenant pas franchement à réitérer l'expérience de pouvoir rivaliser avec un Ecrapince en terme de couleur.

Bien que très attachée à son travail, elle était plus qu'heureuse de finalement pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité. Celle qui se faisait appeler Domino depuis plusieurs années maintenant n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à négocier des vacances avec Giovanni. Le Boss de la Team Rocket, à chaque fois satisfait des résultats de ses missions avait consenti à lui laisser carte blanche pendant une semaine et elle avait choisi Sinnoh comme destination. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait troqué son habituel uniforme contre une tenue civile qui attirerait bien moins l'attention : un simple jean qui mettait ses jambes fines en valeur, ainsi qu'une tunique blanche en dentelle, parfaite pour le temps printanier. Une capeline en paille complétait sa tenue, car une fois encore, elle se méfiait du soleil. A son bras, il y avait son gilet gris, qui pouvait sembler superflu pour le temps. Mais elle n'avait jamais oublié ce vieux dicton : _en avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil !_

La jeune femme s'avançait dans le petit village qui se présentait à elle. Des montagnes l'entouraient et, plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir un champs de fleurs s'étendant à perte de vue. Les souvenirs la submergèrent et c'était comme si une douce chaleur avait envahi tout son être. Un sourire éclaira son doux visage, tandis qu'elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à une petite maison. Cette modeste mais bien entretenue bâtisse, elle la connaissait bien. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. La dernière fois, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait que quinze ou seize ans, grand maximum. Son séjour avait été rapide, elle en gardait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle espérait seulement que celui-ci se passerait bien. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle lâcha un nouveau soupir, avant de sonner. La sonnette n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années, ce qui lui fit inconsciemment serrer le poing : elle était tendue, incertaine, et ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Habituellement, celle que l'on connaissait sous le nom de Domino, de l'Agent 009 ou de la Tulipe Noire était une jeune femme sûre d'elle, arrogante, même. Certains iraient peut-être jusqu'à la qualifier d'insupportable. Mais là, c'était comme si elle retombait en enfance. Et pour cause, un flot d'émotions contradictoires la submergea lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme âgée qu'elle dépassait d'une tête à présent lui apparu, semblant étonnée. « Ma Tulipe ? C'est bien toi ? » Son cœur se serra, sa bouche était sèche. Elle avait du mal à croire que sa grand-mère l'appelait encore comme ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et continuait à faire. Et surtout, ce surnom avait tant changé de signification à ses yeux durant toutes ces années... « C'est bien moi... » Son ton était peu assuré et avant même qu'elle ne puisse ajouter le moindre mot, la petite femme aux cheveux d'argent l'avait enveloppée dans ses bras avec une vivacité étonnante pour son âge. « Oh, Floriane, je te croyais perdue à tout jamais ! » La pensée que c'était peut-être bien le cas traversa l'esprit de Floriane, qui n'avait pas entendu son prénom depuis des années. Mais elle s'abstint de commentaire, se contentant d'étreindre à son tour son aïeule, réalisant tout juste à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la petite maison qui n'avait pas réellement changé depuis toutes ces années : des cadres ornaient la cheminée éteinte, des napperons étaient disposés un peu partout et surtout, une odeur florale caractéristique flottait dans l'air. La jeune femme avisa un bouquet de gracidées posé sur la table basse. Il semblait que sa grand-mère avait suivit son regard, puisqu'elle répondit à sa question mentale. « J'ai gardé le petit des voisins et voilà comment ils m'ont remerciée. Tu te souviens sans doute du champs de fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait pas t'en déloger ! » Ces mots arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune blonde. Évidemment qu'elle se souvenait...

 _C'était l'un de ces rares étés où ils venaient à Sinnoh rendre visite aux parents de sa mère de sa mère. Floriane adorait y aller : son grand-père préparait toujours de délicieuses pâtisseries et sa grand-mère l'emmenait au champ de fleurs situé non loin du village. Un champs entièrement recouvert de gracidées, quand arrivait la saison. Elle pouvait y passer des journées entières à jouer avec des Pokémon sauvages ou simplement à profiter du doux parfum des fleurs et du soleil pour faire une petite sieste. Mais ce jour-là en particulier resterait dans sa mémoire. « Et, toi, la blonde, t'es sur mon territoire ! » Interdite, Floriane se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Pokémon blanc et vert avec ce qui semblait être des fleurs de gracidée de chaque côté de la tête, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « La blonde ? Je te prierais d'être plus poli, nabot ! Je m'appelle Floriane. » La jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans avait déjà du répondant. Elle fixait le petit Pokémon avec un air de défis, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il sembla s'amuser d'une telle réponse. « T'es une dure à cuir, mais c'est vrai que toi, tu ne peux pas voler. » C'est à ce moment que le « nabot » se métamorphosa sous ses yeux, avant de s'élever dans les airs. Émerveillée, Floriane n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ce Pokémon surprenant, avec qui elle passa toute l'après-midi, puis les vacances entières. Shaymin, le Pokémon gratitude, était devenu un ami avec qui elle aimait passer du temps : ils se lançaient des défis stupides, jouaient ou parlaient, tout simplement. Et elle rêvait de voler comme lui, un jour._

 _Mais il fallait retourner à la maison, les vacances étaient terminées. L'année suivante, la famille de Floriane ne retourna pas à Sinnoh. L'année d'après non plus. Ce ne fut que pour l'enterrement de son grand-père qu'elle suivit ses parents à contrecœur. Mais ce n'était pas la saison des gracidées. C'était la saison de rien, d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier Shaymin et ses grand-parents lui manquaient. Et puis cela ne se passait pas si bien que ça, avec ses parents. Ils se disputaient entre eux, leur mauvaise humeur déteignant forcément sur leur fille, qui se comportait de plus en plus mal. Au point d'avoir de bien mauvaises fréquentations._

 _On entendit parler de l'incendie d'une maison dans les environs de Carmin-sur-Mer. Le couple qui y habitait trouva la mort. Leur fille unique, une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, demeurait introuvable. A cette époque, il arrivait à Floriane de ne pas rentrer durant plusieurs jours. Elle inventait des bobards qu'elle servait à ses parents pour être tranquille. Et puis la tragédie survint. Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir pu être là, d'avoir traîné avec ces sbires de la Team Rocket, qui semblaient tellement plus intéressants que la monotonie des disputes qu'elle vivait à la maison. Et elle avait perdu ses parents. Floriane avait bien songé à aller voir sa grand-mère. Mais cette culpabilité tenace l'en empêchait. Alors elle se contentait de lettres courtes. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui laisser penser qu'elle l'avait perdue pour toujours elle aussi._

Alors de douce tulipe, elle était devenue la Tulipe Noire, Domino. Floriane était en quelque sorte morte dans l'incendie avec ses parents, au final.

« Ma Tulipe, tu semble aller bien. Mais j'aimerais savoir... Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? » Retour au présent. Floriane observa sa grand-mère, qui semblait incertaine, ne croyant de toute évidence pas que son unique petite fille se trouvait devant-elle après plus de quatre ans sans l'avoir vue. La jeune femme ne pouvait que comprendre ce sentiment. « C'est une longue histoire, Grand-Mère. Penses-tu que je pourrais te la raconter comme on le faisait avant ? » Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le regard de Floriane. Elle n'avait jamais osé revenir ici par elle-même. Elle avait pris ces vacances comme une véritable opportunité. « Je prépare du thé et nous allons dans le champs. Les gracidées sont particulièrement belles, cette année ! » Sa grand-mère lui offrit un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. La culpabilité lui avait fait attendre tout ce temps... Mais peut-être qu'elles pourraient rattraper le temps perdu. Et peut-être même qu'elle pourrait revoir un vieil ami, qui sait ?

 _« De couleur noire, la tulipe est un symbole d'un amour intense qui se vit dans la souffrance. L'être aimé peut être décédé. On est prêt à tout pour revivre cet amour, même jusqu'à mourir pour lui. »_


End file.
